


Good Night

by tokyofish



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment with Ichigo and his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tari (troisroyaumes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



> Bleach is not mine.

Ichigo loved his mother even when her tummy was too big for him to sit on her lap.

“I’m going to have a baby,” she’d explained, tucking him in.

He didn’t know where babies came from but he was willing to bet it was his dad’s fault.

“Will you love the new baby better than me?” 

She kissed the top of his head. “Just the same. You’re going to look out for her, right big brother?”

“Right.” He closed his eyes. He bet if it was a girl she would be pretty like his mom. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
